


布拉格往事

by Aredhel_M



Series: 一个冬天的雪及其他 [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 01:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17633480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_M/pseuds/Aredhel_M
Summary: 1938年，布拉格的冬天。凤凰灰烬与火焰，少年鲜血。





	布拉格往事

**Author's Note:**

> 算是《另一个冬天的落雪》的后续，也可以单独看。

1938年的九月，伦敦城特拉法加广场上的白鸽仍是无所事事地满天飞，杜松子和威士忌的价格却已经比十年前翻了不止一番。时至今日，局势已十分严峻，伦敦城虽尚未实行灯火管制，但四五点天色暗下来之后，街上就很少能看见行人。

“我并不支持你去。”

忒休斯拉开衣橱，挑了条领带给他系上。纽特勾勾手指，那条灰黄相间的围巾从抽屉底层挣扎着飞上前。

“但你肯定不会听我的。”

围巾在他脖子上绕了两圈，纽特低着头，“抱歉。”

“乱的不仅仅是魔法世界了，纽特。你应当知道，假如碰上任何动乱， **跑** 。”忒休斯用力摇了摇他的肩膀，死死咬住最后那个单词，仿佛灰熊死死咬住一条新鲜鲑鱼。

纽特检查了自己的手提箱和魔杖，证件整齐地收在大衣内袋里，他听见那个在忒休斯喉中囫囵打转的“跑”字，不禁笑出声。

“相信我，比起逃跑，没人比我更在行了。”

 

 

“我希望这一次你能听话一点。”

他摁住躲在他衣袋里蠢蠢欲动的嗅嗅，拐进洗手间。

纽特压低了声音，“那块不那么闪闪发亮的石头呢？”

嗅嗅赶忙翻找腹袋，掏出一块黑色的三角形石头邀功似的给纽特看。纽特摸了摸嗅嗅的小脑袋，“收好，火车来了。”

他仍穿着十年前那件孔雀蓝大衣，踏上摇摇晃晃的火车，火车从伦敦出发，穿过英吉利海峡，途径法国，瑞士，列支敦士登，避开德奥，一路前往捷克布拉格。

1926年巴黎城险些毁于格林德沃之手。在这之后，尼克梅勒将复活石托付给纽特保管。他猜测这是邓布利多的意思。自他从霍格沃茨肄业后，纽特忙于东奔西走，参加一战，除却巴黎之行前邓布利多亲自嘱托那一回，他们已经很久没有见过面了。若非必要，甚至连书信都很少往来。

偶尔，邓布利多会让猫头鹰给他捎来一本书，诸如《龙及黑魔法》尚未出版的样书，《魔咒学原理详解》等等，他会在扉页写“赠小斯卡曼德先生”，赠语有时是“愿他早日驯服匈牙利树蜂”，有时是“祝他生日快乐”，二十岁的时候“生日快乐”写上二十遍。二十一岁的时候写上二十一遍。

他挑着回，有时是信件，有时是英国买不到的德法意甚至拉丁文撰写的学术著作。他的回信克制而简短，可忒休斯知道，他弟弟那些洋洋洒洒、删删改改又不曾寄出信件，是如何化为壁炉里青灰惨白的余烬。

他已经过了深究为什么和怎么样的年纪了，但他会想起那年冬天的落雪。雪下得很大，玫瑰红艳艳，他亲手杀死心上那根刺可它又开出玫瑰，白蛾扑向火焰，熠熠亮鳞粉折射火光，轻易刺伤他的眼。

他得到过许多。而在他这个年纪，在这个尤为动乱的年代，失去一些生命中重要的人和事，实属寻常。

有那么一次，邓布利多写了一封长信。他反复读了很多遍，笔调很委婉，字里行间却是暗示。于是纽特这些年，名义上是在世界各地拯救濒危动物，实则替魔法部秘密分支机构做情报工作。他们之间有一套完整的密码，秘钥是人鱼语。

好些年头，他过着隐秘而警醒的生活。那些跌宕的密信和地下工作的波折让他无法停下脚步缅怀往昔，他从不停止向前的步伐，纽特·斯卡曼德是个实实在在的现实主义者。

他前往布拉格之前，魔法部发觉格林德沃及其圣徒和纳粹政府联系紧密，他主动请缨，批文下来后，他在动荡的1938年前往布拉格。

 

 

他坐在靠窗的位置，看着窗外飞速略过的水洼田地，草场上牛羊成群，夜晚昏黄的路灯引燃初秋桂香，这些破碎的元素构成漂泊的意境，是他习以为常的生活。

火车停靠在巴黎北站，一个黑头发，金褐色眼睛的男人在他座位对面落了座。那人放下兜帽的时候，他注意到他一侧脸颊通红发肿，只用了不到半秒，纽特便看出来他是被短尾蜂蛰伤。

他将手按上大衣里的魔杖，传音入密，【抱歉打扰您，您脸上的蛰痕是被一种金红色的蜜蜂蛰伤的吗？】

那人罩着一件针脚细密、布料厚重，低调却价值不菲的斗篷，魔杖大大咧咧地露出一段枯木，惊异地答道，确实如此，您是如何知道的？

纽特笑了，我是个神奇生物学家，先生。如果您不介意，我可以替您处理伤口。

那中年男人道了谢，短尾蜂的蛰伤本不是什么大不了的事，很快便处理得妥当。

他盯着纽特看了半晌，缓慢念出他的名字，纽特垂下眼睫，不好意思被人认出来似的，是，我就是纽特·斯卡曼德。

“弗利蒙·波特。我妻子拜读过您的书。”

 

 

弗利蒙·波特的父亲前不久逝世，留给他一样传家宝。他的先祖曾为神圣罗马帝国的教皇工作，一同研究元素魔法及炼金术，过世后厚葬于布拉格。他承父亲的嘱托来到布拉格城堡，希望能找回属于波特家族的宝物。

纽特有些好奇，但出于礼貌，只是点了点头。弗利蒙波特却按捺不住，小声凑到他耳边说，我父亲嘱托我不能告诉别人，但你现在是我朋友啦，悄悄告诉你，我猜那是一件圣物。

纽特心下一惊，不动声色地接过话茬，什么圣物？

据我父亲说，是一件透明丝织物，能让人隐去身形。

 

 

火车辗转一周，纽特·斯卡曼德和弗利蒙·波特终于在九月中旬抵达捷克的首都布拉格。他们在一家巫师经营的小旅店住了下来，那是弗利蒙·波特经人介绍找到的住所。原本纽特有更加安全的藏身之处，但顾及弗利蒙，同时不愿让他涉及魔法部的秘密计划，便也同他在那家旅店住下来。旅店老板面色阴沉，直觉让他感到不对。纽特留了个心眼，夜间让卷翼魔倒挂在门口。

第一天夜里他们相安无事。第二天忒休斯的密信带到，破译后显示德国巴伐利亚州涌现大量圣徒，此时英法德意首脑正在慕尼黑开会，磋商捷克斯洛伐克苏台德地区的去留。忒休斯说：“英首相主和，恐其牺牲捷克。战争无法避免，若无要事，速回。”

纽特想了想，在信纸背后用淀粉蘸水画了一个死亡圣器的符号，寄了回去。弗利蒙·波特面露难色地站在门口，询问他是否懂得如尼文。

他们花了三天钻研弗利蒙波特的父亲留给他的线索，第四天的时候纽特觉察到后颈上的疤痕隐隐发热、作痛，他望向窗外，无论欧洲哪座城市的广场上都有白鸽无所事事地满天飞，但这自由的白鸽却并不能带来一丝一毫和平的曙光。

“怎么了？”弗利蒙见他出神问道。

纽特叹了口气，“没什么，一位老朋友来了。”

 

 

 

深冬时节，清晨的地面开始打霜，连阳光都软绵绵，毫无暖意，衬着阴沉沉的天空，又是一个阴郁的早晨。艾希礼抱着一个装满热乎乎牛角面包的纸袋，踩着小路，踏入布拉格广场一片雾气之中。

艾希礼·弗德里克是邓布利多教过的第一届学生，她是以N.E.W.T.全科最优的成绩毕的业，毕业后做过记者，做过通讯员，直到她的工作内容开始对他保密，格林德沃势力的崛起渐渐有了苗头。必要的时候，他维持着每两周一封信的频率与她交换情报和想法。艾希礼会在信件内容里穿插加密过后的密文，邓布利多得以在学校里窥见欧洲大陆的风起云涌。

“我猜您肯定不是来找我的。”艾希礼警惕地扫视四周，邓布利多让周围的浓雾厚实了些。

“为什么这么说？”

“德奥合并后，纳粹德国对捷克觊觎已久，格林德沃又与纳粹政府交好，我们有足够的理由相信格林德沃会随德军侵占布拉格。”

“当然，三天前我接到内线消息，您的男孩也来了布拉格。”

邓布利多挑了挑眉，“我的男孩？”

艾希礼的高跟皮靴踩在石砖路面上哒哒作响，和她的心情一样愉快，她虽然与邓布利多差了十岁，言辞之间也用的敬语，但话语中打趣的意味却并没有被恭敬的尊称抹平。

“是的，您的男孩。您在信里一而再再而三地同我提到，棕发绿眼，赫奇帕奇，是个神奇生物学家，现在成了魔法部秘密支部的情报人员。”

“最后一句，我却不知道了。”

“那看来这位小斯卡曼德先生密保工作做得很好。”

“他来布拉格做什么？”邓布利多皱眉道。

“上面没有让我接头的指令。我猜是项单独行动的秘密任务。”

 

 

“我有种不妙的预感。”纽特·斯卡曼德看着弗利蒙·波特如释重负地释放一个勘测咒，那点红光直指布拉格城堡。

“解密关键原来是血液。”弗利蒙嘟囔道，“听起来活像个黑魔法。”

纽特替他卷起羊皮纸地图，“也许只是家族传承的方式罢了，血液认祖最为便捷。”

“布拉格一行多谢你了，纽特。不知……”

“我们今晚动身，速度要快，幻影移形到城堡外。我怕情况有变。”他十分果断，弗利蒙波特赞赏道：“你应该是个格兰芬多。”

纽特笑了，“而我是个赫奇帕奇，波特先生。”

 

 

果不其然当天夜里德军占领苏台德地区，他熟悉黑纱笼罩全城上空的场面，旅店老板做了一个圣徒的手势，他抢占了先机，出手很快，三两下击溃旅店里欲行不轨的黑巫师，收起卷翼魔，带着弗利蒙波特幻影移形到布拉格城堡护城河外。

他拉紧波特先生，以防他掉下河去，那位格兰芬多小声惊叹：我已经很多年没有这么刺激的经历了。

纽特苦笑一声，放在衣袋内衬里的复活石突然剧烈震动起来，黑纱笼罩之下的布拉格天际泛起一阵奇异的银光，他所在之处升起一道混沌的光芒，直冲云霄。另外两束光芒一道来自布拉格城堡高耸的塔楼，一道来自——他不愿去想那种可能。

饶是见惯了奇诡景象的纽特也不由得胆战心惊起来，夜色下的布拉格笼罩在幽魂般的银光里，街面上鬼影幢幢，弗利蒙波特已经压不住声音，“父亲？”

他有些眩晕。

那十二年前消失在蓝色烈火里的枚红色背影如此熟悉，如同一把锋利的剑，猝不及防地划开尘封多年的旧时光，刺破他从未愈合的伤口。

“莉塔……”

 

 

那是1938年九月末，英法逼迫捷克政府签订《慕尼黑协定》，协定生效后德军彻底侵占苏台德地区，格林德沃及其信徒也出现在布拉格城堡。

纽特手中有复活石，格林德沃持有老魔杖，而波特家族的隐形衣则随同弗利蒙的祖父下葬，葬在布拉格城堡。三件圣物出现在同一座城市，当晚转生已死的魂灵全部重现，生者和死者的惊呼哀嚎连成一片，布拉格彻底沦为一座鬼城。

 

 

 

“你是为他而来的吗？”安娜娴静一如往昔，坐在安全屋内，邓布利多临时变出来的木质家具上。

“我……有不得不做的事。”邓布利多皱着眉，神情痛苦而悔恨，不敢置信地伸出手，却只穿透一片冰冰凉的空气。

“我知道。”少女轻轻笑了，“大哥从来都有很多非做不可的事情，我不曾怨过你。”

他似乎没有听到这话似的，魔杖都拿不稳，“安娜……是……是谁？”

他捂着剧烈抽搐的脸颊，几乎无法说出完整的句子。透明的少女叹了口气，走上前来搂住自己长大成人甚至已步入中年、德高望重，却永远痛苦的哥哥。

“我从没有怪过你们。代我向阿不福思问好，我记得他最喜欢白色的雏菊。”

他无望地张开臂膀，试图拥抱那一团银色的，即将消散的雾气，那雾气潮湿朦胧，犹如冬天窗玻璃上的凝雾，又似泪痕。

“我永远爱你。”

雾气逐渐散去，少女的声音由近及远，像水塘里一层层漾开的波纹，扩散，消逝了。邓布利多在桌边坐了好久，直到满面泪水都干涸。

她的确有资格说永远，即使爱这一词对他来说实在过于奢侈，他曾十分笃定地将“爱”这一秘密武器奉为圭臬，而现在，他甚至不确定自己是否真的知道什么叫做“爱”。邓布利多握紧魔杖，这时他才意识到，自己是个不折不扣的懦夫。

 

 

莉塔猛地转身，容不得他们寒暄叙旧，“纽特，跟紧我。格林德沃已知晓你的方位，他们很快就要追上来了。”

纽特拽醒弗利蒙，跟着莉塔透明的魂魄闯入尚未来得及被德军和圣徒侵占的布拉格城堡，他们一路乱扔昏昏倒地和四分五裂，就着一点飘在他们头顶的荧光，眼前的一切昏暗而不真实。莉塔带着他们爬上最高的塔楼，在塔楼顶内置神龛前停了下来。

弗利蒙波特一眼认出先祖墓葬的大理石碑，正要去取隐形衣，却被纽特一把推开，一道绿光擦着他的肩膀，穿透幽灵银白色的轮廓。

透明的莉塔晃了晃，银光重新聚成影子。

他拉起防护罩，回头看莉塔，莉塔大笑一声，“格林德沃，你如何能再杀我一次？”

“真遗憾。”

那一袭黑衣，金发异瞳的男人缓缓落在塔顶，他们被迫与他对峙，脚下砖瓦震颤，碎石顺着斜坡坠落，落入无尽深渊，再无回响。

“我只是，向您问好。”格林德沃晃了晃老魔杖，莉塔冷笑一声，“用索命咒行礼，真是魔鬼的教养。”

魔王耸耸肩，转眼看向纽特。

“最近我发明了一个新咒语，死后尸首会得体优雅地保存下来。阿不思的生日就快到了，把这个送给他做礼物如何？”

“我觉得这主意简直糟透了。”

 

 

他聚精会神，这时格林德沃还有耐心与他周旋。纽特敏锐觉察到脚下砖瓦一阵异动，手腕被人一扯。

“你果然看不见我了。”

他被弗利蒙波特拉到隐形衣下，来不及答话，砖瓦一滑，他们没站稳，两人双双朝下坠落。

“老天。”他嘀咕一声，手忙脚乱扯住隐形衣，抵挡暴怒的格林德沃四射的绿光——这时一声尖利的嘶鸣从天际传来，一片金红色的火光逶迤拖曳流云，他只觉一阵炽热的温度，转眼便没了意识。

 

 

 

*

他总是梦见那个冬天。很多个冬天的雪，降临在同一个季节，纷纷扬扬，像他撒落的凤凰灰。

邓布利多没有来，是凤凰来了。

他不曾想过那年暑假许下的愿望竟能成真，他想起灰烬。如果还有其他。诗歌里的意象。伯爵灰和冬青木。凤凰羽毛壁炉火。冬天是什么。

——小斯卡曼德先生，请你来回答这个问题。

他流畅地答了出来。变形课，炉火边，补习，他昨晚才温习过这个咒语，示范得很漂亮，细节无可挑剔。邓布利多笑着说，赫奇帕奇加十分。

他似乎是很享受那样的时刻，下课后女孩子们缠住邓布利多，围上去，笑嘻嘻地询问他扎起的额发。

是您自己扎的吗？为什么想到扎成麻花？好漂亮，教授的红发好漂亮。

那个人是怎么答的？似笑非笑的一双眼，就这么遥遥望着他，他说的是一只小狼崽，还是一个小宝贝？

这时候他才会很开心，但又觉得羞赧，心底一阵欢欣，脸却先红了。他胡乱采回的白花都会被珍视地摆在案头，施了永生魔法，那白花便永远如他初见那般。永不凋谢。

他就如他鬓角的一朵白花，清晨采摘，傍晚就枯萎了，他是会凋谢的，候鸟冬去春来，渡鸦早已飞走，鸟蛇重回山林，马人的首领从菲尔逊变成詹利斯，年少留不住。

他早已不是十六岁了，可他还是梦见那个冬天的落雪。

雪就在那里，落在他心上，捂住流血的伤口，霜冻的玫瑰，他不再柔软，变得坚硬，果敢，冷静，学会审时度势，学会虚与委蛇。

可那个人却说，不管他怎么变，他还是他梦里一意孤行的少年。

 

 

“福克斯向你问好，小斯卡曼德先生。”

他流着泪醒来，却不是因为他。

邓布利多安全送走了弗利蒙·波特，金红色的凤凰落到他肩上，亲昵地蹭了蹭他的脸。邓布利多站在窗边，向他问好。

他张了张嘴，“……我很抱歉。”

纽特挣扎着下床，大腿上的伤口触及筋骨，一时站不稳，邓布利多接住他，叹气，“别再道歉了，纽特。”

邓布利多在床边坐下，他靠在他肩头。房间很窄，室内被炉子烤的暖烘烘。这时他才感到排山倒海的疲惫，时光如洪流，白雪积成山峰，几乎能彻底压垮他。

他想发出声音。太安静了。曾经他享受这份静谧，可现在邓布利多的沉默让他不安。他不是为他而来，他怎么可能为他而来，冰封的心脏有什么东西破碎的声音，冰晶融，重新化开潮红和疼痛，格林德沃就在这里。

“你还好吧，纽特？”

他捂着心口，不答话。

邓布利多褪下纽特的衬衫，看到他脖颈后一块狰狞的伤疤。

他轻轻碰了碰，纽特撇过脸。

“这是什么？”

“如您所见，一个旧伤罢了。”

“你真的不会撒谎，纽特。这伤是什么时候开始有的？”

他闭着眼，任由邓布利多替他拭去渗血伤口上的污渍，“很多年了。”他答道。

“这就是你不再会发情的原因？”

纽特猛地睁眼，“我是个Beta，先生。如果您还记得的话。”

邓布利多像是听到什么荒谬好笑的事情一样，“噢，纽特。你真以为我什么都忘了？”

他抱着缠满绷带的腿往床里缩了缩，“什……什么意思？”

“显然二十多年前你魔咒学也有待加强。”

他微微睁眼，邓布利多又给他上课，“删除一些异常深刻的记忆的时候，需要反复施咒。”

他笑了。

“我猜今年布拉格的冬天不会下雪。”

 

 

他没有告诉邓布利多弗利蒙·波特是隐形衣的继承人，他知道他的导师曾经从霍格沃茨停职三年，四处寻找圣物的下落。弗利蒙和邓布利多几乎同岁，他们是否是同学，他也不想知道了。雪下了这么多年，到底还是太沉重了一些。

他听见房门外邓布利多和艾希礼小姐（她这么称呼自己）谈事情。艾希礼说格林德沃看到了凤凰，必定会来找他。她作为保密人和邓布利多缔结了赤胆忠心咒。

艾希礼小姐给他送来早餐，“喔，我是个记者，斯卡曼德先生。”

“不。你其实是为魔法部工作。”他扫了她一眼，断定道。

艾希礼小姐耸了耸肩，“好好休息，斯卡曼德先生。希望我拿到门钥匙的时候，您已经恢复得当，能出远门了。”

有几次他们看见格林德沃从窗户外经过，眼神扫过并不存在的楼房和窗户。

“所以，那个血盟。”纽特让书本停在第一百二十一页，突兀地问道。

邓布利多叹了口气，“我就是为这件事来布拉格的。”

 

 

他会去见格林德沃，纽特知道。他找到了方法，他总会找到方法。他可是邓布利多。

纽特躺倒在床上，看着窗外阴沉沉的天空，白云稀疏，飞鸟零星，他闭上眼，仿若陷入一场盛大的梦境。

 

 

 

他听说了旧情人们的狭路相逢，几乎是即将到来的决斗的预演。当然那时他还不知道1945年会发生什么，他赶去时只见到凤凰涅槃的绚丽火焰，邓布利多和格林德沃的魔杖尖射出红蓝交错的光，拧成一股巨大的力量。凤凰的火焰将他们包围，一点金属的光芒闪了闪，被邓布利多扔向两人点起的火焰中心。

那盛满少年鲜血的容器在火光中光芒乍起，比通天火柱还要明亮的光，让他捂住了眼睛。破碎的血誓让两人都陷入剧烈的痛苦之中，格林德沃无法施咒，他疯了一般冲进火焰，烈火焚烧着他的头发，衣服和皮肤，他搂紧邓布利多，犹如搂紧时刻折磨他的地狱之火。

火光漫天。

他的泪水已经燃尽了，他说：“你别想再伤他。”

 

 

两人起冲突的时候，忒休斯带着英法傲罗赶了过来。破碎的血誓让格林德沃陷入剧烈的痛苦之中，无法施咒，纽特趁机带着邓布利多离开。

艾希礼带着门钥匙在布拉格城堡的尖顶上等他们，金发女巫把鲜红玫瑰做成的门钥匙往天空中抛。

“三、二、一——”

 

和玫瑰花瓣一同落下来的，是布拉格冬日的第一场雪。

他伤痕累累，被邓布利多抱在怀里，双手交握，掌心躺着一片鲜红的玫瑰花瓣。

于是他想起另一个冬天纷纷扬扬的落雪，那样洁白，干净，好似能掩盖一切凄凉的纠葛，愤懑的不甘，心碎的等候，于是他再一次，怀着灰烬一般的柔情，轻轻说道。

“先生，下雪了。”

 

 

 

 

END

2019/2/2

 


End file.
